bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chokii
Chokii is an annoying, stupid, and chocolate obsessed freak, as said in many things. He is the second-in-command leader of the Idiot Trio. He has been featured most prominently in Blade Titan974's Comics. History Before Comics So far, it has not been revealed when Chokii and Blade Titan974 met. But it is said, right here and now, that it was during the time Blade Titan got his Hau. And he claims that it is an interesting story, though it will not be told now. Chokii, however, joined the Idiot Trio some time after the Matoran of Metru-Nui moved to Meta-Nui. It is then that Chokii and Tekatu, who were already a duo, met Onepu, who was still rather smart. After some kind of cool adventure, they became a trio, and eventually joined Blade Titan974's Comics. Chapter 1: Before it Began Chokii then became a pretty important character. After all, he saved Blade Titan974's life a few times. He first saved his life by attacking Storm Lasher479 during the introduction comic. Than he saved his life, in a way, by Blade Titan calling Chokii in the next comic. And Chokii is the center of the comedy in the comics. Chokii is unfortunately very annoying and violent. He loves to annoy Katoka, thats if she doesn't kill him. And he attacks anything he thinks is chocolate. And if he thinks it's chocolate, he'll eat it no matter what. Chapter 2: Quest for the Meta Sword Chokii later joined Blade on his journey to get the Meta Sword. He was given a lightsaber to wield in battle. Amazingly, he's pretty good in battle. But, he's still the same old chocolate-obsessed guy. Other Comics/Comedies Chokii has appeared in many comic series and comedies. He has guest starred in Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics, and That's Messed Up: The Series, which he is now a PGS in. He has also appeared, or referred to in many comedies by Gerlicky, and Who Ya Gonna Call? Toast Busters! by Takuma Nuva. He was going to guest star on ~Toa Lesovikk~'s Other Comics, but the topic died before then. However, Blade Titan974 has made two fan comics for that topic based on that fact. (Although they seemed rather newbie-ish,) That's Messed Up: The Series When he first guess starred in That's Messed Up, he appear as a Toa who was actually a Matoran in an Exo-Matoran suit. (Though in Blade Titan974's fan comic, Chokii can simply poof into the suit and be renamed "Chocii") When in Chocii form, the only thing he can say was chocolate. And Some time after that, Chokii decided to return to Scrui-Nui. After being attacked by Hydraxotron (And won with his Executive Marshmallow Blaster.), Chokii decided to be a PGS, making him the first PGS to not be an actual person. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath Chokii returns in Gerlicky's next series, That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath. He first reappeared in "The Return Of The Teleportation Confusion". Though, after arriving in the Underworld, he and Blade disappeared. Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics When he guest starred, he was seen as a Voyatoran/Doomtoran. In these comics, he had an interest in Kolhii, and he did not appear as chocolate obsessed as usual. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Chokii has appeared in one comic (so far) in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 with Blade wanting to go with his master to Phil's Studio. Blade tells him no and Chokii tells him that he wants to see Bob. Blade tells Chokii that he and Bob are annoying little twits and chokii decided (reluctlently ) to go back. Blade tells him to tell VakamaTK that he said hi. Chokii will make an appearance in nine other comics. His second appearance has him going past Onepu Nuva (for which Phil gets angry). Now, he is a full recurring character and has also been the recipient of a (failed) trick to make him leave the Comic Factory and part of a mob after Phil (badly dubbed) says that everyone in and around The Comic Land are stupid. Gavla's Comics Chokii appeared in Blade's GS comic. And he will be appearing in Gavla's upcoming movie. Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Chokii is the janitor for LLL Studios] in Live, Learn, and Lawsuits. Trivia *Chokii first appeared in BladeTitan974's now dead epic. He first appeared in a Comic in That's Messed Up: The Series. *Chokii's original cry, "CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!" originated from that guy who yells "CHOCOLATE!" repeatedly in an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants *Gerlicky's character, Tetrii seems to be Chokii's (Or Chocii's) rival. But in Blade Titan974's fan comic, he was afraid of him. Category:Comic Characters Category:Blade Titan974's Comics Category:That's Messed Up Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits